


MINE

by lukelemon



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: LED - Freeform, M/M, Pining, Pre-Slash, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 02:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17779133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukelemon/pseuds/lukelemon
Summary: I have this convin plot in my head, where after lots of doubts and struggling Connor finally makes the decision to get rid of his LED - like he's one of the last deviants to do it.And Gavin finds this LED by accident.And - for some reason - keeps it.And wears it on a leather cord around his neck, hidden under shirt, glowing with dim light.No one knows about this little weakness, no one will ever find out.Especially the Tincan.





	MINE




End file.
